


Life's Arrangements

by Bennie133



Series: The Arrangements [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, OC's - Freeform, Senju Daiki, Uchiha Nozomi, fem!Tobirama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/pseuds/Bennie133
Summary: With a quiet sigh, she stood from the rocker, making her way over to the crib. After making sure the blankets and pillows were arranged correctly, she lowered little Nozomi down into her cocoon, covering her up snugly with another blanket. She watched the chest rise and fall. Once she was satisfied, she crept quietly out of the room, careful not to wake her daughter. When she stepped out, she was greeted by a sleepy Madara, practically half asleep against the wall. “Sleeping soundly?” He grumbled out, cracking his eyes open at his wife.





	Life's Arrangements

Slowly rocking back and forth in a wooden rocker, Tobirama hummed softly, eyes staring at the ceiling in the Nozomi's room. This was the third time already she'd been up this night to feed and change the baby after being awoken by Nozomi's cries. After a few weeks of the same behaviors, she was absolutely exhausted. Casting her eyes on her child, she was relieved to see that her daughter was falling asleep quickly this time.

She vaguely remembered her little brothers waking often, but she never thought much of it as a child. Now, she wondered how her mother made it through four children when she felt like just once was going to completely drain her. She knew there would be nightly feedings, she was well aware she'd be getting up even more frequently than when she was pregnant, but no one told her that it wasn't similar. They didn't tell her that you had trouble going back to sleep yourself because it wasn't just a trip to the bathroom, but actively making sure the baby was feeding right, that after changing them once more, that you felt the need to make sure they were breathing properly before you could even leave the room.

With a quiet sigh, she stood from the rocker, making her way over to the crib. After making sure the blankets and pillows were arranged correctly, she lowered little Nozomi down into her cocoon, covering her up snugly with another blanket. She watched the chest rise and fall. Once she was satisfied, she crept quietly out of the room, careful not to wake her daughter. When she stepped out, she was greeted by a sleepy Madara, practically half asleep against the wall. “Sleeping soundly?” He grumbled out, cracking his eyes open at his wife.

Tobirama gave a tired nod, letting herself lean against him, trusting him to not let them topple over. “Yes, for now.” She answered, tucking her head into his neck. “I would suggest we both go back to bed, but how long this time until she awakes once more?” She asked tiredly, eyes closing against him.

Madara brought his arms around her, pulling her close, tucking her under his chin as they stood against the wall. “You need to sleep when you can, Tobirama. The more sleep you and Nozomi get, the better.” He answered, a small yawn leaving him. “Let's go back to bed, love.” He said, pulling away from the wall. He took his wife's hand and lead her back to their bedroom, stumbling a bit into the bed as he pulled her down with him, dragging her to be near to him, knowing it helped her to fall asleep.

Grabbing the blankets and pulling them over them both, Tobirama settled against his chest, stifling a yawn of her own. “You don't have to get up every time she awakes. One of us needs to be coherent enough to make breakfast.” Tobirama muttered, feeling the exhaustion creep over her, though not able to quite fall asleep just yet.

With a small grumble, Madara kissed the top of her head, “If you're sure you'll be okay.” He replied, “And that you won't fall asleep in the chair again.” He said with a tired chuckle.

Frowning, Tobirama blinked up at him, “It only happened once, I won't make the same mistake.” She answered, sticking one of her feet against his calf to make him suffer. Satisfied with his sharp intake of breath, she turned in his arms, putting her back to his chest, curling around one of his arms, and draping the other across herself. “Are we doing alright?” She half whispered to him, squeezing his hand. “I feel so uncertain now that she is here, and I am worried constantly about how we are going to parent her.” She admitted to him.

Giving her hand a squeeze in return, Madara kissed the back of her neck, “Koibito, it's only been a few weeks.” He muttered, nuzzling into her. “We're doing just fine, trust me. Little Nozomi is healthy, you're healthy, we're just all tired, that's all. It'll get better once she's sleeping soundly when she's a bit older.”

Tobirama hummed, starting to doze off. “Alright. I'm going to trust you know what you're saying, since you do remember helping with your siblings, unlike myself.” She snuggled deeper into the covers, ears strained as she listened for any cries from the hallway. “I've never felt so exhausted, but... she's definitely worth it.” She mumbled, eyes falling closed.

“She is.” Madara replied against her, his arms starting to fall slack. “If you need anything,... wake me.” He stated, falling asleep against her.

Simply nodding in response, Tobirama allowed herself to sense both her husband and the baby. Feeling them both asleep and content, she finally let herself drift off. Madara was right. She was going to need to sleep as much as she could. The night was only halfway over, after all.

 

 

 

Nozomi, five months old, was currently tucked against her father in a sling, giving off little babbles now and then as she reached for his hair, tugging at it whenever she got it within her grasp. Wincing, Madara looked down at his daughter, frowning at her. The little one smiled at him as she tugged again, a little giggle coming out. “That hurts, Nozomi.” Madara chided, attempting to free his hair from her confines. Once he was free, he bopped her nose, making her look up at him with wide eyes. “See? I can do things to you too.” He cooed, leaning down and kissing her nose. She giggled and babbled at him, making him smile at her. “Not too loudly now, mommy is finally getting some rest.” He murmured to her.

Looking over at the couch from where he was sitting on the floor, he gave a small smile at his dear wife. Completely passed out, Tobirama had one leg flung over the couch, an arm off the edge. She was completely oblivious to the world, for which he was glad. While Nozomi had slowly started to sleep for longer bouts, Tobirama was still so very tired from getting up in the middle of the night all of the time. She was finally starting to lose more of the weight from the baby, having been able to squeeze in some of the most basic of workout, only for a short time. Between that, taking care of Nozomi, and the house while Madara went to the Tower now and then to try to keep up on their work, she was constantly busy and tired.

Glancing at his little bundle, Madara gave Nozomi a finger to play with while he continued to look over some of the papers he brought back home, occasionally wiggling it against her grip. She was distracted enough for him to concentrate a little, bouncing her slightly now and then to further occupy her. They had toys for her, but honestly, sometimes it was easier to entertain her with their own hands when they wanted to get something done, or else they might risk a toy getting thrown at them when they weren't paying close attention.

“What do you think we should make for lunch today, Nozomi? Peas? Carrots?” He questioned to his daughter, though she couldn't exactly answer back. “You seemed to love the blueberry dish mommy made you yesterday. Maybe we can try some other berries for dessert tonight.” He murmured, signing some of the papers. “Though maybe we should do blueberries again. Don't want to introduce to many foods yet, do we? No, we don't.” Placing the papers onto the little table beside the couch, Madara carefully sat up, holding Nozomi close. “We should definitely make mommy some fish, hmm? She'd like that.”

Padding off to the kitchen, Madara quietly opened the cupboards and pantry, slightly bouncing on his feet to entertain Nozomi, grabbing the materials he needed for today's cooking adventure. “Alright, tea and fish for mommy and daddy, and peas for you.” He hummed, settling it all down onto the counter as quietly as he could. “Let's get your peas cooking, and smash them up.” He stated to his daughter, moving a piece of hair out of her face.

While cooking the food for all of them, he hummed under his breath, stopping now and then to play with his daughter when he could. Just as he was dishing everything out, he heard Tobirama stumble into the kitchen. He turned to see her sleepily rubbing her eyes, “Look Nozomi, mommy's awake.” He murmured to his daughter. “Rest well, koibito?”

Settling into one of the chairs at the table, Tobirama hummed slightly. “As well as one can when catnapping.” She answered, shoulder drooping as she looked over at him. “How's Nozomi?” She questioned.

Smiling, Madara brought their dishes over to the table, “She's doing just fine. Aren't you, little one?” He murmured, giving Tobirama a kiss to the cheek before settling in beside her. “Still loves pulling on hair, as per usual.”

Chuckling, Tobirama reached over and ruffled her daughters light fluffy hair, “I'm not sure if I'm looking forward to her growing out of that phase or not, it would just be another sign that she is getting older.”

Madara gave a small nod, taking a bite of his food before picking up a spoon, getting a decent size for little Nozomi, starting the battle of getting the food in her mouth. “I know. It's hard to believe she's almost half a year old.” He muttered, frowning when his daughter spit half the food back out, despite not having that much to begin with. “And so messy.” First bite in, already her cute face was starting to get covered.

Tobirama smiled at them both, taking a piece of fish and bringing it up to her own lips, “You'd be messy with someone feeding you too.” She murmured, starting to eat. After a moment she leaned her head on his shoulder, “She's kept most of her food down now though, thankfully.”

Snorting, Madara looked at his wife, “Yes, that's true.” He mused, leaning his head on top of hers. He winced when little fingers wrapped around his hair and tugged again, getting a garbled laugh in return.

“Might be wise to just wear your hair up all the time.” Tobirama chuckled, kissing his cheek before pulling back away, “After all, at the rate she's going she might actually pull some out.”

Glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes, Madara smirked, “You haven't yet.” He commented easily.

Immediately Tobirama coughed on her fish, “Not in front of the baby!” She chided, face lightly flushed.

Madara just laughed.

 

 

 

“Mmmaaaa!” Nozomi chirped, “Mmmmmmaaaa!” She cried happily, sitting on a blanket that had been laid down on the floor for her. “Mmmmmaaaahaaaa,” She exclaimed excitedly, playing with a doll that Mito had made for her. Looking up from her toy, she leaned forward and smiled at her mother and father, both sitting on the floor in front of the table by the couch, working on some papers. “Muhhh, maaaa!”

Tobirama looked at her ten months old daughter with a slight smile, “Is that what you're contemplating today, Nozomi?” She answered, “Hm, little one?”

Nozomi clapped her hands together, giggling. “Muaaaa!” She answered her mother. She looked at the doll again, then the space between her and her parents. With a slight frown, she dropped the doll to the blanket, letting it stay there as she crawled over to her mother.

Sweeping Nozomi into her arms, Tobirama leaned down and gave her an Eskimo kiss, “Hello, Nozomi.” She whispered, kissing her forehead. “Did you come to play with mommy and daddy?”

Nozomi began to fiddle with Tobirama's bangs, then let her little fingers grab at her mothers nose. “Mmmaaama.” She answered happily, “Mmaaaamaaa.”

Tobirama felt her heart speed up, eyes locked onto her daughter. “Yes, mama.” She said, beaming at her child. “I'm mama, then who is that?” Tobirama inquired, pointing over at Madara.

“Maaamaa!” Nozomi chirped, hands lightly smacking Tobirama's face, “Maaamaa, maaama!” After a bit she looked at her father, pointing at him awkwardly, trying to stick her finger out straight like she'd seen her mother do. “Paaaaha.”

Madara looked to his daughter and wife, beaming. “Almost, Nozomi.” He said, tucking some hair behind her ear. “Try again. Papa.” He said, making sure to enunciate very clearly, trying to show her how.

Giggling, Nozomi grabbed onto his hand, playing with his fingers, “Paaaha.” She babbled, bending his fingers back and forth. “Paaapa.” She clamored. After studying his hand, she leaned closer to him, hands outstretched as she made grabby hands. “Paaapaa.”

Carefully pulling her up and placing her on his lap, Madara leaned forward and kissed her forehead, “Hello, Nozomi.” He hummed, kissing her cheeks and making her giggle. He pulled back and settled her between himself and Tobirama, patting her head. “That's the first time she's called us that.” He murmured to Tobirama.

Taking Madara's hand in her own, Tobirama smirked, “Yes, however; she did say mama first.” She teased.

Madara frowned, huffing, “Silly Senju,” He griped, before giving her hand a small squeeze.

 

 

 

Walking into the hospital, Tobirama had Nozomi, who was now one and a half, against her hip, Madara on her other side as they walked down the corridor. “Anija said they were in room 201.” She hummed, readjusting her daughter who was happily babbling against her, playing with her little doll, her favorite toy.

Madara grumbled a bit, “Why did you both have to have your child in the middle of the night?” He complained, eyes sweeping back and forth around the corridor, looking for the room they were trying to find.

Rolling her eyes, Tobirama shrugged, “Sometimes that's just how it happens, koibito.” She replied dryly, tucking her daughter closer to her. “There, that's the room.” She pointed out, leading them there.

Knocking on the door, they heard Mito call out for them to come in. When they walked in, it was to see Mito holding their little boy, obviously just cleaned up if the hair going everywhere was an indicator.

“Congratulations, Mito.” Tobirama said with a small smile, walking over to the couple and their newborn. “He's beautiful.” She complimented.

Hashirama beamed, “Isn't he?” He cooed, staring with delight at his child. “We've decided to name him Daiki.” He said softly, careful to not startle the child.

Nozomi craned her neck, peering over at the baby in her Aunt's arms. “Baby?” She asked. “Baby?”

Chuckling, Tobirama turned Nozomi in her arms, holding her sides so Nozomi could see better. “That's your cousin Daiki, Nozomi. He's a very little baby.” She explained to her child.

Wriggling a little, Nozomi reached her hands out. “Baby.” She said, wanting to see.

Mito gave a soft laugh, “Here, Tobirama, bring her closer.” she said, adjusting her son higher up into her arms.

Carefully, Tobirama sat on the side of the bed by Mito, allowing Nozomi to sit on her lap and look at the baby. Nozomi observed the little bundle, before smiling and leaning over, giving a messy kiss to his cheek. “Mine.”

That made everyone laugh a bit, all of them watch the two babes interact. Nozomi would smile and wave now and then at her cousin, and before they ended up leaving she made sure to kiss his cheek again.

 

 

 

“No!” Two year old Nozomi shrieked. “No no no no!” She cried, running down the hall upstairs, shirt dripping water.

Flash stepping to Nozomi before she could reach the stairs and possibly trip, Tobirama swept her up in her arms, “Nozomi, please stop. It's bath time, whether you like it or not.”

“Nooooo!!!” Nozomi wailed, screaming and kicking. “Noo no no no!” She continued to wail, face turning quite red as Tobirama took them back to the bathroom, where Madara sat beside the tub, half his body soaked from the water Nozomi had splashed on him when she squirmed out of their grasps, dumping over the bucket they had with clean water for rinsing her off later.

Practically thrusting Nozomi into Madara's arms, Tobirama sighed as she knelt down, helping her husband finish undressing their daughter. “Nozomi, baby, just calm down.” Madara attempted to soothe, only to get a scream in return. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Madara waited until they had her stripped before placing her into the tub, waiting for her to stop thrashing so he could let go.

“I no want!” She cried, big tears falling down her face, “Noo!” She yelled, kicking and splashing, covering herself and her parents with water.

“Nozomi, if you do not stop flailing, you will not get to play with the birds tomorrow.” Tobirama warned, losing her patience. “Do you want to play with them?”

Nozomi's sobs faded into hiccups as she stopped kicking, slumping into her fathers hold. “I wanna play.” She whispered. “Wanna play birds.”

Madara patted her head, “Then let's get you all clean, hmm? Then you can still play with them tomorrow.” He soothed.

When she nodded her head, Tobirama wanted to sigh in relief. “Good girl.” She murmured, leaning over, grabbing the soap to wash out her hair. “We'll be quick, we promise.”

 

 

 

“How did this even happen?” Mito asked Tobirama, who was currently twitching. They eyed the men and the kids, completely covered in adzuki bean paste, the two fathers looking at their wives with a sheepish expression. The poor living room, a wreck. Tables were pushed out of place, the floors and furniture were covered in little footprints and hand prints. There was a skid mark from the paste, where one of the men had either slipped or decided they might as well enjoy themselves.

Well, Tobirama thought dryly, at least it wasn't in her house. “Madara? Anija?” She inquired, hand going to her hip as she eyed the two men down.

Hashirama cleared his throat, “Uh, we, we found them like this. We were trying to catch them, but really, toddlers are fast!” He exclaimed with a nervous laugh.

For once, Madara joined in on the nervous laughter, clutching on tighter to the little three year old boy in his grasp against his hip who was looking just so innocent, “Did you know adzuki paste is quite slippery once applied to toddlers?” Madara wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry, they really had been trying to stop them, but somehow the little ones kept wriggling away or were slipping quickly through the room, zipping back and forth.

“But we got them now~!” Hashirama cried triumphantly, raising little five year old Nozomi as a trophy of proof. Nozomi was huffing and pouting, feet kicking a bit in the air.

Tobirama brought her hand up to her face, both just so done with them, as well as trying to hide the smirk that kept coming up. They all looked so ridiculous like this. She couldn't believe they needed to scold the kids _and_ their husbands.

“Put me down now...!” Nozomi squealed, trying to wriggle away from her uncle.

Hashirama fumbled a moment, almost dropping her. “Nozomi!” He grunted, pulling her to his chest so he wouldn't get completely berated by his little sister. He looked to his wife with a kicked puppy look.

Mito shook her head, “I don't even have words for you two. Are you really going to tell me the strongest ninja in the whole village couldn't reel in two toddlers?” She asked with clear disappointment.

Both men were immediately downcast. Tobirama just sighed.

 

 

 

Kagami had decided to drop in to his Sensei's home, mainly cause he wanted to pinch Nozomi's cheeks and make her pout, give her the belated birthday gift, and to see how everyone was doing. He hadn't been counting on the offer to stay for dinner, even though it wasn't so far fetched. He was currently helping Tobirama out with cutting up some vegetables to fry when Madara came home, Nozomi in tow behind him.

“Mama, we're home!” Nozomi called as they took off their shoes, though she left her father behind as she ran into the kitchen, hugging her mother with a big smile.

Tobirama smiled down at her, patting the top of her head. “Welcome home, you both.” She tilted her face as Madara came in to get a kiss to the cheek, before going back to the food. “I invited Kagami to stay for dinner.” She informed them. Madara simply nodded as he leaned against her, head on her shoulder as he watched her cook.

Kagami wiped his hands off on a towel with a grin, popping over to pinch those cheeks, grinning as Nozomi pouted, then glared at him, something she had clearly learned from her father. “How's my girl today?” He asked with a bright smile.

Nozomi crossed her arms, turning her head from him with a hmph, trying not to pay him any attention. She glanced out of the corner of her eyes at him, and once she was caught, she quickly looked away again.

Kagami laughed and ruffled her hair, before pulling a little box out of his pocket. “I know I missed your birthday party this year. So, I made sure to get you something really nice!” He said with amusement as she jerked her attention to him, her face lighting up.

“You didn't forget, then?” She asked with a bashful look, hands twiddling behind her back as she rocked slightly, looking to the side once more.

“I couldn't forget your birthday, Nozomi-chan, you're my favorite girl, you know?” He chuckled. When she looked at him with an appraising eye, she finally took the box he was holding out for her.

“Mama, can I open it?” She asked as she held it to her chest, looking to her mother for permission.

“Of course, Nozomi.” Tobirama answered, glancing over. “Just don't let the paper onto the floor.”

Nodding, Nozomi tore off the paper, shoving it into her pocket for now. She looked at Kagami once more before popping the box open, gasping with delight when she saw the hair pin in it, resembling a cat. “It's so pretty!” She exclaimed happily. “Hey, Kagami-kun, put it in?” She asked, shoving the pin at him.

Fumbling to get a hold of the pin, Kagami nodded, “Sure thing, Nozomi-chan.” He agreed, going to her side. He pulled some of her messy bangs out of her face, pinning them back with the clip. “There we go! And look, we can see those eyes of yours now!” He teased, tickling her sides.

With a squeak, Nozomi pulled away, then gently patted the clip to feel it. “Thank you, Kagami-kun!” She said, remember her manners like her parents taught her. “But don't tickle me, cause I'll kick you.” She said with as much seriousness a six year old could muster.

Kagami nodded sagely, “Ah, yes. My mistake.” He said with a grin. He looked to his sensei, “Do you need help with anything else, Sensei?”

Tobirama shook her head, “No thank you, Madara can set up the table. Everything else I have covered.” She replied, stirring the food she had placed in a pot.

Nozomi reached out and tugged on Kagami's shirt, “Wanna see what I got for my birthday?” She asked excitedly. “I got a lot of cool stuff!”

With a smile, Kagami nodded, “Sure, let's go look then, hm?”

“It's all in the living room still, let's go!” She tugged him towards the living room. “The clip is my favorite though, don't tell anyone.” She tried to whisper, though she could easily be heard.

Kagami chuckled, “I'm glad.” He answered, “Don't worry, I won't tell anyone if it's a secret.” He stage whispered back to her.

Nozomi looked up at him, smiling radiantly, “Since I'm your favorite and you buy me pretty things, does that mean we can get married? That's what Papa does for Mama.”

Inside the kitchen, Madara choked on the tea he had just gotten ready, spluttering as his head whipped towards the living room. Tobirama came over and patted his back, casting an amused glance towards the living room. She leaned in to Madara's back, whispering, “I was curious if she'd say anything, she has had such a big crush on him. Had you not noticed?” She teased her husband.

Kagami literally froze in place, eyes wide as he looked at Nozomi, “I, uhm, I guess so?” He answered dumbly, not sure what else to say to that.

Madara's angry screech could be heard throughout the entire village that night.

 

 

 

Coming out of the classroom, ten year old Nozomi screamed as she ran at her mother and father, grabbing them both and hugging them as tight as she could with both at once. “I passed! I'm a genin!” She exclaimed, pulling back and shaking in excitement. “I'm gonna be a shinobi like you both!”

Madara clutched Tobirama's hand tightly, the other hand resting on Nozomi's shoulder, “We're so proud of you.” He murmured, nodding at her. “You're going to be a great shinobi.”

Nozomi grinned at them, giving them a thumbs up, “Someday, I'm going to be even better than you! So just you watch, okay?”

Tobirama swept the bangs that had fallen out of her hair clip behind her ear, smiling softly at her. “We'll hold you to that, my little Nozomi.”

 

 

 

Pacing back in forth in the bedroom, Madara let out a grunt of frustration. Tobirama watched him silently from their bed, book in her hands, though she couldn't focus with him walking back and forth like that. “Madara, you're going to make a hole in the floor at your current pace.”

Snapping his attention to his wife, he grunted and threw his hands wildly into the air. “I don't know how you're so calm, this is her first mission out of the Village!” Madara said with frustration, a scowl on his face.

Tobirama quirked a brow, “I'm a sensor. I'm keeping a tab on her. If something goes wrong, I'll know. She's fine right now, and very excited.” She explained softly, knowing how easily he got worked up over their daughter. “Madara, at her age, we were fighting on a battle field, not always able to stay near a comrade. She has a sensei and her teammates. She'll be fine.”

Madara sunk down onto the bed beside his wife, running his hands over his face, muscles obviously tense as he sighed. “I know.” He answered, looking over at her. “I can't help it Tobi, I'm worried for her.”

Tobirama let a small smile fall on her lips, “I know.” She answered, setting her book on her nightstand. She sat up and slithered behind her husband, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in his neck. “I'm worried too, but she's growing up. We knew this day would come eventually.”

Huffing, Madara placed his hands on her arms, leaning back into her embrace, “I hate this.” He complained, turning to kiss her cheek. “How were our parents ever alright with sending us to war?”

Tobirama sighed, “I don't know, 'Dara. Truly.”

 

 

 

Tears filling up Nozomi's eyes, she held her summon to her chest against her chunin vest, her little Enso. While he was going to live and be okay, it was her fault he had gotten so injured. Her sensei had told her not to let her guard down, and what did she do? Let her guard down. She was open to enemy attack, and Enso had jumped in to save her from almost losing a limb. She had been reckless, and it nearly cost her summon his life.

Staring at the corpse of the man who had tried to kill her, she twitched as she felt her sensei approach, though she wasn't as strong a sensor as her mother, “I'm sorry.” She whispered. Hikaku placed a hand on her shoulder, crouching down beside her. “I know.” He brought his hand over to Enso, healing what he could. “He'll be alright, he just needs to rest. Summons are very strong, Nozomi-chan.”

Nozomi nodded. When she finally looked to her sensei, she blinked rapidly. She could see every move he was about to make. “Sensei...”

Hikaku looked at her with a sad smile, “You really love Enso, Nozomi. He's helped you awaken your sharingan.”

Nozomi closed her eyes, calming herself the way her mom taught her. When she opened them, everything looked normal again. “Did you get the scroll?” She asked, cradling her cat closer to herself. When she saw him nod, she stood up, “Let's go home then.” She had a mission to finish, as well as a comrade to get healed.

 

 

 

Screeching, thirteen year old Nozomi spluttered as she popped out of the pond in her back yard, glaring at her father who was smirking at her, hands on his hips. “Want to try again?”

“I can't believe you tossed me in the pond!” She yelled indignantly, stomping out of the pond, every step making loud squishing noises.

Tobirama watched from the porch, rolling her eyes. “Don't worry, he does it to both of your uncles, as well.” She answered dryly, sipping at her tea.

Nozomi huffed, trying to shake the water off of herself. “Stupid Papa.” She muttered angrily, before moving into a basic kata stance, “Again!”

Madara grinned at her, “That's it! Show me how angry you are!” He taunted, wanting to get under her skin again. It was so easy to rile his daughter up when they were sparring.

Nozomi gave a war cry as she charged at him, throwing punches and kicks, and every single one of them got blocked by her father. What she hadn't counted on though, was her mother finally joining in, dowsing both herself and her father with a water suiton. “MAMA!”

With that, Madara swept her feet out from under her, a hand on his hips as he looked down at her. “Always be prepared for another enemy to arrive.” He stated simply, before looking at his wife. “Did you have to get me too?”

Tobirama smirked, “Oh, apologies. You both were looking warm from the sun, I thought perhaps you needed to be cooled down.” She answered nonchalantly.

Nozomi pounded a fist against the ground in frustration. “Damn it all.” She hissed to herself.

Tobirama frowned, “Language, Nozomi.”

 

 

 

Really, Nozomi thought, it couldn't be any more obvious. Papa had turned down taking the position as Hokage so that Mama could take it, and when uncle Hashirama asked her mother instead, her mother had been hesitant to accept. Stepping beside her mother, she raised a brow, “Mama, you know Papa turned it down so you could be the Hokage, right?” She questioned.

Tobirama frowned, “Yes, I am well aware of that. My hesitation is not about the responsibilities as the Hokage itself, Nozomi. It's about you.” She answered honestly. Seeing her daughters confusion, she smiled. “Your my daughter, and you're also taking the jounin exams soon. I am not sure if as your mother, I am ready to be the one sending you out on missions, or...”

Nozomi placed her hand on her mothers arm, smiling at her, “You're very logical, even though you and Papa both have the same big hearts for our families. I trust that if you accept, you'll send me on the appropriate missions for my skills, just like with Papa. You'll be a great Hokage, Mama. Don't worry about me, I'm almost an adult now, you know.” Nozomi said with a smirk, pointing a thumb at herself. “I turn sixteen in a few months.”

Tobirama gave a fond sigh, pulling Nozomi into her arms, “You're right.” She hummed, resting her head on top of her daughters. “Thank you, I think I needed to hear that.”

 

 

 

Laughter filled Hashirama's house. Nozomi had wrestled Daiki to the ground, showing off some of the new holds she had picked up from some enemy nin, making the younger boy cry out in frustration, struggling to get away from his older cousin. “Nozomi!” He whined after several minutes.

Izuna was chortling as he watched his niece and nephew, cheering Nozomi on, while shouting encouragements to Daiki. Touka just laughed, not sure who to even root for.

Hashirama chuckled, “Look at them, they remind me of when we were younger.” He said with a grin, elbowing Madara.

With a smirk, Madara glanced over, “You mean me beating you up?”

With a howl of laughter, Hashirama grinned at Madara, “Only when we were younger! I'll take you on too, if need be!” He ribbed.

Tobirama stepped up from behind, hitting the back of her brothers head, “Please, anija. We don't need you two to spar and then burn something down once more.”

Whining, Hashirama rubbed the back of his head, “So mean, Tobirama! It only happened once!”

Mito stood beside Tobirama, lacing her arm with the other woman's. “Sometimes, I believe we each have to deal with two children.”

Snorting, Tobirama nodded her agreement, “All hot air and no poise.” She stated simply, earning an amused look from her friend.

Nozomi trotted over to them, arm slung around Daiki's shoulder, looking at her parents and aunt and uncle, “Wait, when was this?”

Madara shook his head with a small sigh, “You were away on one of your missions. Your ridiculous uncle was being very aggravating. I may have thrown a small katon his way...”

Hashirama laughed, “I got my cloak off before it burned me, but I caught the forest on fire! All because I was teasing him about his problem with-!”

Shooting his hand out and covering Hashirama's mouth, Madara glowered at him. “If you even say that, I will skin you alive.” He hissed.

Nozomi and Daiki looked at each other with a twin look of a devilish glee, “What happened?” Daiki questioned. Nozomi nodded beside him, wanting answers as well.

Tobirama hummed, “Your father really has a problem when he's-”

Madara snapped to his wife with a grunt, “Tobirama!” He snarled, “Do not tell them!”

Izuna popped up to the group, arms around the kids. “That's because he can't piss in front of anybody. He's got a shy bladder.”

Nozomi blinked a bit as she watched her fathers face turn red, “So what?!” He cried in frustration, “And they don't need to know!”

Nozomi turned towards Daiki, “I'm going to go now.” She said, slipping away from her uncle Izuna, walking away.

Daiki shuddered, “I'm going with you.”

 

 

 

Mask slipping onto her face, Nozomi stayed in her kneeling position, looking up through the slits. “I am honored to be here.”

Tobirama looked down at her daughter coolly, “You performed exceptionally, the Anbu is glad to have you in it's rank. Refer to your senior tomorrow morning, dawn.”

With a simple nod, Nozomi finally stood, slipping off into the shadows.

Tobirama looked over to her personal adviser, her husband. “That... was the hardest thing I have ever had to do.”

Madara cleared his throat, “Yes, I agree. However, she did well. We had no real reason to deny her rank. I am worried, but so very proud as her father.”

Tobirama sagged a bit, her robes feeling so very heavy at the moment, “I am apprehensive as well. But her sealing is excellent, one of the best of Konoha. She deserves this. I only hope she can bear it.”

 

 

 

On Nozomi's eighteenth birthday, she adjusted the yukata that her mother had made for her, the Uchiha and Senju crest on each shoulder. It was a plain charcoal color, though it had dragons throughout its lengths. Silently, she pulled her spiky mane up into a ponytail, and clipped her bangs back with the cat hair pin. Biting her lip, she looked over herself in the mirror. Pleased, she left her room, heading down into the living room where both her mother and father were waiting. “How do I look?” She asked them, giving a small twirl.

Tobirama smiled, “Beautiful as always, Nozomi.” She stepped over to her daughter, kissing her cheek. “I hope you have a fun night.”

Nozomi offered up a smile, “I'm sure I will, Mama.” She looked over to her father, bemused to see him with his arms crossed, a scowl on his face. “Papa, you know I'm a woman now. It's normal to go out on dates.”

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Madara attempted to calm himself. “Maybe so, but you're always going to be my baby girl, Nozomi.” He said, leveling with her. “But if that boy does one thing wrong, you won't be seeing him again. No one will.” He growled.

Nozomi laughed, walking over to her dad and patting his arm, leaning up on her toes to kiss his cheek. “I love you too, Papa.” She told him, inwardly laughing as he twitched.

When a knock on the door sounded, Madara stomped over to it leaving the girls in the living room. Kagami gulped when he was pulled inside, Madara right in his face as he hissed at him in a whisper, “If you so much as touch my daughter in anyway that is not appropriate, I will kill you. If you look at her with anything other than an adoring smile, I will kill you. If you even hurt her feelings... well, do you get my point?”

Simply nodding, Kagami looked at him with wide eyes, “I understand completely, Madara-sama.” He tried to appease. “I, yes. She has my absolutely respect, and I got to watch her grow up, even though I'm really not that much older than her, and, well, honestly she could probably kick my ass if she really wanted to.” He offered.

Madara stepped back, glaring at him. “Yes, she certainly could. However, I will finish you.” He warned.

Nozomi walked over to them, and just sighed. “Sorry, he's a bit... anxious.” She said, apologizing to Kagami for her father.

Kagami just shrugged, “Ah, it's not a problem, didn't say anything, haha!” He answered with a nervous laugh. When his sensei stepped into the hallway, he gave her a nervous look, wondering if she'd tell him off as well.

Tobirama simply smirked, “Don't worry, Madara obviously has the shovel talk down. So, make sure you both have fun tonight, alright, Kagami-kun?”

Kagami gave a sigh of relief, grinning at her, “Yes, sensei.” He answered with a chuckle.

Nozomi smirked, “Let's go before they get worked up over this.” She said, grabbing Kagami's hand, leading him out, the door swinging back open as Madara stuck his foot out so he could watch them walk away.

Tobirama smirked as they left quickly, looking to Madara, who was still a bit twitchy. “Remember when she asked him if they could get married?”

Madara growled, “Not on my watch.”

Tobirama leaned against him, looping her arm into his, “It's hard to believe she's grown up so much.” She murmured, dropping her head on his shoulder. “An adult, Madara.”

With a sigh, he let his head rest on hers and he watched his daughter laugh at something her date had said. “Yes, an adult.” He agreed reluctantly.

 


End file.
